Temptations Lair
by TrinityxInsane
Summary: No one is safe. Not even 17 yr old Bonnie Bennett who scores a job at a rich private school for the summer. Her life seems to be letting up after the death of her father and moving in with her bitch of a step mom. But her world is turned upside down once she meets NY's most wanted bachelor.He's older, and his world of scandal will either make...or break her (ALL HUMAN)
1. Chapter 1

**Gimme a back story!**

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

**Playlist: Imagine Dragons: Radioactive**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!

**A/N: You don't understand how excited I am to be starting a very new story folks. This has been running through my brain for THE longest time, and I decided to give it a try. I've already written a couple of chapters already but wanted to write a couple of more that way im certain there won't be delay once I start going back to school and continuing my other 2 stories. This will be an intro one shot for now until I get some feedback from you guys, so we'll see how it goes… This will be a little snippet, and if you want more, you know what to do!  
On that note, this is an all human story ( AU) everyone and the events in which are going to take place, have either inspired me, have happened to me, or things I've simply fantasized about, it could be anything! Alright… and let the games begin!  
Ps- This chapter will be strongly Bonnie's P.O.V. I'll switch on and off sometimes, especially with different characters and such, or may have a general overview like my other stories…who knows.**

**Warnings- Can get really dark, so if you're okay with that kind of thing, well come on in...**

* * *

**Intro-**

_After moving from Mystic Falls to New York with her step mother Shelly and her step sibling, Bonnie decides that it's time to get her own job, and move out. Problem is…she's only seventeen. She would be legal in a couple of months, but she had to get out. Her step mother was actually her former foster mother after her father married her then had died from an overdose. Shelly was-for a lack of better words- a devil. Leaving her to tend for her kid (Noah; ten going on thirty) to drop her panties for her the next douche bag in town. Bonnie had priorities; Bonnie finally had a job as a part time camp counselor for a private school for rich kids, and the minute she told her step-devil she couldn't be a second mommy, she decided to get engaged to one of her bootie calls, and demand that half her paychecks be sent to her. Trying to fight the urge to strangle her only legal guardian, the caramel beauty meets an older man who teaches her the ropes of living in the crucial world of New York and how to make people bow down and kiss your ass. The other problem? His family is one of the the richest families in Italy, now residing in NYC; The Salvatore fashion label being the most known and the most popular across the globe. And once she realizes the man with the piercing blue eyes could be dangerous for her she runs, only to be pulled back in to his world of fame, fashion, scandal and chaos…_

* * *

You think that being able to have the opportunity to move to New York frigging city would make your nerves jump with joy, to suddenly find yourself completely and utterly ready to fulfill those impossible tumblr dreams; move to a big city, meet new people, the clothes, the fashion, the boys, the parties, **gotdamn** the high of it all. Intriguing shit huh? But no, that's not why I moved here at all.

I stare at the house I grew up in for the last couple of years before my Dad left us, the pain in my head strengthen by each second. Motherfuck, I wish I hadn't thrown out that bottle of Tylenol last week.

As I reminisce about the good ol days, I play out the possibilities of what is yet to come. I asked my friend April about my moving away and what that would do for me, she said that she thinks she knows how this story plays out. There's me, Bonnie Bennet being a little hometown girl with no insight of the real world outside my comfort zone, I move to a big ass city, fall in love, get fucked for the first time and live happily ever after with my future prince charming. I mean hey that sounds about good to me, but I know for a fact April knows I'm not that kind of girl…Hell, those were the fake Hollywood dreams teenaged girls filled their tiny brains with just to erase the harsh reality of their boring lives.

A tear streams down my face, the warm air fucking with my allergies. I give a quick wave towards my old house and storm off in to the car.

I still couldn't believe my bitch of a step-mother decided to just up and leave Mystic Falls with Noah –my step brother- and I. Yes. Step brother. You catch my drift. I refused to go with her, knowing good and well that if I did, she'd make the rest of my life a living hell. She'd make me change my last name from Bennett to Torrington and rain all fire on everything I wish to do and accomplish in my future. Now you're probably thinking, why don't you just get the fuck out and live on your own?

Answer? I've tried. I was only fifteen when my father Rudy died, and well that's a sore topic. He was clean for about two years, ran in to my real mother, and got mixed emotions when she ran away from him for the second time in his fourty two years of life, then OD'd right there on the floor in front of my step mother. I try to sympathize with her, realizing the reason why she's a stuck up bitch is because she witnessed my father-her second husband- die right in front of her eyes, but no. I can't sorry. Ever since they got together she has made me regret existing.

Dramatic? Okay yea a little bit, but she's a walking fuckin demon, I swear. Once my dad- god rest his soul- got married to the witch she **insisted** that I pick up a job to help pay for their honey moon. And I mean yea that sounds sweet and all but maybe it wouldn't have been appropriate for hmmm oh I don't know a fuckin twelve year old?! I'm not gonna lie a swore a couple of times at her in retaliation attempting to defend myself, but she then went on to saying that my harsh attitude was to be blamed on my friends and that resulted to me not being allowed to attend my best friend April's thirteenth birthday. But I snuck out anyway but only made it for the second end of the movie.

My friends always wondered where the hell my dad was in all of this injustice… let's just say the whole time he had **business** to conduct at his old company, he was getting high on any drug he could find. He was fortunate to have inherited his father's old fortune and some was used to buy a new house, car, clothes, the whole nine yards. But the Bad news? Once he realized the money he had stashed away for his dealings came up empty he was hardly around. He came every other weekend, gave Shelly a good romantic fuck here and there to make up for lost _special_ time, took out Noah for an ice-cream and amusement park tradition, and me his** real** daughter out for drives out of town. We'd go go-kart racing, shopping, out for expensive dinners, breakfast, brunches, and my favourite… shooting ranges. Yes, I was only twelve, and yes it's illegal, but every time we went his best friend Alle would clear everyone out and leave the range for only the three of us to enjoy. They always made sure I was safe to watch and made me swear to secrecy to not to tell anyone outside their circle. I never did. Well, maybe just Noah...

''Bonnie! We gotta go!'' My little step brother Noah yelled from the inside of the car.

I really didn't want to leave; this town was where I grew up, where my dad kinda raised me… Who would I be in a big city like New York?

My dad always had cool friends, an okay life, a daring edge to him always wanting to be different, always wanting to express his views whether it be politics, religion, music, food… he always had that beautiful, strong spirit in him I had gladly passed down to me, but… somehow he was always unhappy. I knew it was my birth mothers fault he died. I never thought I could hate someone so much other than step-devil but I do. He always loved her, but she made him unhappy even when he was smiling. Deep down I knew he married Shelly because he loved a woman who could take care of children and thought that if anything were to happen to him, I'd have a safe place to call home and a shoulder to cry on. Too bad he was sadly mistaken. I use to visit his grave site ever week and tell him about how much I miss him, but always left out the way she treated me. He probably already knew, by looking down on me every day… but I have to be strong is what he'd always say to me. So that's what I'm going to do. Be strong for myself, and for Noah.

I shiver every time I re-call the last time I called child services on Shelly's ass before running away for two days… I stayed with my best friend April and her sickly grandmother, thanking God her parents were out of town for the weekend. I wished I could live with her till I turned eighteen but things again turned out to worsen by the minute.

Oh wanna hear the best part?

My dad basically married my foster mom. **Jesus. **And the new hit drama for reality fuckery goes to me! Ding Ding!

After disappearing for a week and a half leaving me home alone when I was ten, I guess some parents figured it out after seeing me shopping for groceries and getting the mail. I was thrown in to a foster home, stripped away from my father. He apologized over and over again once coming back saying he had an ill grandmother out of town and wasn't allowed to cross the border back. That still didn't answer the fact why he left me behind, but I was young and naïve and believed him.

_''I think they'll be a really good fit for you kid, they seem decent and well mannered'' The handsome tall dark skinned man sighed crossing his arms across his buff chest._

_He was the investigator for families who took in foster kids, and had been by her side since the beginning of it all when her father wasn't around. He was the present part of her father she never had. She would text him if anything were to go wrong, or if she needed someone to talk to. Bonnie needed support and he was there to supply it._

It wasn't even two weeks in before I really got scared of my foster parents, and requested to be moved to another home. They were kind of too touchy feely for me, definitely was **not** down for an underage porno. Awks. Then there was the old granny, she was alright, but she died after a year, which then caused me to be moved to my third home. **That's **where I met Shelly. She lived in a large house with her young son Noah who was five at the time. The bitch just got out of a divorce and needed some extra cash, so no wonder this foster thing was her new gig. And well that's where it all began. My father would come visit me on occasion, and the one time I was late getting ready to go out for dinner with him, she had invited herself to join us and they hit it off. It was the best time of my life, I was shitting bricks. Sarcasm strongly intended…

So here I am sitting in the back of my dad's hummer she ''took'' once he died along with all of his other possessions in the trunk.

I turn to see Noah staring out of the window thinking deeply like the genius he is, wondering if he's happy about moving to New York. He's been quiet the last couple of days while packing, maybe because he had to part ways with his cute little crush Kendra from school. They were the cutest things ever. Always having play dates at the park and what not. Baby love, ahh those were the days I tell ya.

I smile ruffling his locks with my hand, as he glares at me before smirking and turning back away. I push my locks away from my eyes before pulling out my phone to check some messages.

''I'm sick and tired of paying your damn phone bill, once we move in your ass in getting a job'' Shelly growled from the driver's seat, watching me in the mirror.

Rolling my eyes, I glared at her swearing that if I were the man of fuckin steel her body would be burning up in flames and I'd be laughing hysterically as she withered in to the ground.

Woah. I need some caffeine.

''I was already planning on doing so **Shelly**, and don't mind me, I won't be in your way this summer'' I snarled back rolling my eyes as I shook my head angrily.

''Good, because if you don't, you'll be babysitting Noah everyday while I…work'' She replied back quickly.

''Or getting knocked up by David, you're New York flame'' I whispered under my breath not really caring if she heard me or not.

''Excuse me?!'' She yelled, attempting to keep her eyes on the road.

''…do you really want me to repeat that?'' I said sweetly.

At the red light, Shelly turned back to stare at her, but halted before she realized they weren't the only ones in the car.

''No, we can talk about it later Bennett, right now I'm going to buy some food for **my** child'' She cut her eyes at me before driving past the now green light.

''Now Now Shelly, do you really think Conner the investigator from child services is going to like hearing that you're starving your foster child?'' I faked mocked.

I was so glad Noah was listening to his headphones at the moment during out bicker. I would never speak to his mom like that in front of him. It was just too complicated for them to understand, though sometimes Shelly didn't mind being rude to me in front of him at times.

I could tell she was sensing the truth in my statement as she gripped the steering wheel cursing silently. The blonde hair, brown eye devil, sped faster on the road trying to ignore the urge to stop at the side of the road and me out. But she couldn't, she had a fuckin duty to my father and the agency to make sure I didn't die, so she might as well make it look good.

''Sure thing, why don't we get you some pasta from your favourite Italian restaurant?'' She teased in a high pitched voice, making my blood boil.

She knew that was my dad's favourite place as well as mine, and she never failed to see the sensitivity in always rubbing it in my face. I stopped going there once she announced we were moving three months ago. Just to sit in the same spot Dad and I once did at Francisco's, and to relish in all the sweet memories we shared always made me feel like my life wasn't all that bad, but it was. We left and she ruined it all. She loved to piss me the fuck off and to pass on that chance would be deemed as preposterous.

''Stop it'' I growled, not wanting her to say the name.

''Francisco's was it?'' She whispered.

''Don't you get tired of it all? DO YOU?!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Noah took off his headphones sensing the intensity in the car as he stared at my furious eyes and his smirking mother.

''What's going on'' he asked, frowning knowing I had reached my limit.

I shook my head, trying to plaster a believable smile across my face, failing miserably. I wiped the tears from my eyes and chuckled.

''Nothing, just miss home that's it'' I muttered rolling my eyes.

''Mom can we get a hotel tonight, I think Bonnie needs some air and some time to just relax, that alright?'' Noah asked her, knowing she'd comply. She could never say no to him. She never got mad at him, and he was always the voice of reasoning in the house. I mean damn the kid was only ten.

''Of course baby, anything for you'' Shelly pouted disgustingly.

''Great, thanks mom'' The youngling grinned turning his head towards me.

He reached across her to grab my hand, squeezing it for my comfort. He smiled at me nodding his head before turning back towards the window deep in thought.

My heart soared at how cute and loving Noah always was to me. He was always there for me, regardless if we were blood or not. There was nothing he wouldn't do for me, and nothing I wouldn't do for him. He was my rock, and the dread of going to New York didn't feel as bad as it did just hours ago.

Looking out at the sunset, the clouds moving past I vowed that I was going to get a sick ass job, make money, move out, and have Noah visit every weekend. Forget love; forget falling for some fairy-tale prince charming. New York would be adding one new hard-working bad-ass resident to their city.

Game on.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Well I hoped you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think! It's gonna be a wild ride let me tell you that in advanced. If you easily judge or don't like intense situations of real life, I advise you to log out, and never search my name again. For those of you who wanna stay… well damn get ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

**''Cuz We're Movin' On Up''**

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

**Playlist: Ellie Goulding: Roscoe**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!  
Just re-updating this chapter! I was in a rush as usual, trynna update all my stories, and just had to fix some mistakes. Hopefully it flows better ! Thanks so much LunaSolTierra for the tip :)

* * *

''And we're here! Oh my goodness this place is divine, I can't believe we made it here already!'' The bitch squealed in delight, jumping up and down in her five inch Prada heels.

Noah spun around in the large room, his wide blue eyes taking in every inch of the beautiful town house. He ran upstairs dragging me up the steps with him, wanting me to feel the same excitement he was feeling. Sadly the adrenaline pumping through his veins couldn't match up to my lack of enthusiasm.

I had to admit, the house was pretty damn sweet. Sure it was a bit smaller than the last two houses I lived in during my childhood, but it would definitely do before I got enough money to finally move out on my own and possibly live on residence. The school system was kinda weird in some of the schools in New York though, and quite frankly was surprised. Xavier high, the school my dad had praised about -because his father use to attend- in all actuality turned out to be the school that I would be attending after summer. I was sort of a late bloomer going in to school, so I had to be held back a couple of months. This coming September, I'd be enrolled in half a semester of high school, finishing up my senior year, then an early start in university. Hell fuckin yea.

''C'mon Bonnie, speed it ya horse!'' Noah yelled, finally releasing my hand, racing to jump on to his new bed.

''Wow, Noah your new crib is off the chaaaaaaaaaain!'' I yelled bursting in to a fit of laughter, watching him roll his eyes.

''You're such a loser Bon'' He giggled rolling his eyes as he directed me to my new room.

''Wait, are you the host of this house, we just got here, and I'm the oldest...so I should get dibs on the best room'' I half-joked following the brown haired kid down the hall.

''If you just follow me and stop complaining maybe you'd see that the room I picked for you is very special!'' Noah groaned growing annoyed at my whining.

''Okay bu-

I halted, the second my foot stepped inside my brand new room my blood froze, everything in sight tore at my heart strings. Now I wasn't some sappy little bitch but this definitely got me feeling something other than pure hatred.

From the dark maroon walls, to the white linen and creamy plush pillows, to the large window beautiful white glass doors, that opened up to a small balcony. The room was…perfect.

''Dad's drawing'' Noah and I said in unison gazing at the beautiful room.

Running a hand through my hair, I sat down on my princess like bed. ''It reminds me so much of him'' I whispered, warmth and comfort enclosing me.

''Yea it does… I practically had to beg mom to pick this house when we were looking at the pictures in the portfolio. As soon as I saw this room, well I knew we had to get it'' He smiled with his boyish grin as he sat on the hardwood floor, his back resting on the wall.

We sat there in silence before he took out a medium sized paper and handed it to me as a stared at him in awe. ''You kept it? You kept his drawing?'' I asked. He nodded, sadness filling his face.

''Bon, you made yourself believe that it didn't matter to you after his funeral. You were mad and confused but after you threw it away thinking it was gone forever, I knew I had to prove to you that you didn't always have to be so…mad all the time, you know? He would have built your dream room before he died. But really, this is the closest thing to it. So…I hope you feel safe in here from now on, cuz that's what he would have wanted'' Noah said to me, his words attacking me with support and harsh truth. ''I unno…maybe it's a sign or something'' He stared out the window as if in a trance.

''How are you only ten, and how in god's name are you so smart loser?'' I sniffed, laughing as he stuck his tongue out at me.

His face suddenly grew serious as he sat up from the floor, and stood with his head down and pale hands stuffed in to his pocket. I stared at him, worried about his change of expression.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing I'm uh gonna go check on mom'' He said instantly avoiding my eyes.

''Noah Torrington, sit the fuck down and talk to me'' I demanded.

Every time we'd get in to arguments or had things going on with us we always were taught by my dad to always talk it out, and that's what had really make us closer than ever. Our system worked and whether it be school drama or getting in trouble for coming home late, we'd talk it out and give each other a voice in opinion.

''Look, it's just that I know dad…I mean he was your dad, and my step dad, and I know that things have been tough for you, but just promise me you won't…like you know, abandon me okay?'' He whispered, still avoiding my face as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

As his words sank in, my heart constricted, as a struggled to find the right words to say to him.

''Now you listen to me. You are my brother, blood or not. And your real dad wasn't there for you but my dad was, and that is totally okay. In fact he is and was your dad too because he loved you just like he loved me, and you meant so much to him bro, you really did, and don't think for a second that he didn't. Our skin colours, I pointed between us, means nothing. It doesn't define the amount of love he had for you or depict if he actually ever loved you or not. You know he was always anti-racism and would never forget to tell us that. We are family, and family always stick together, understand?'' I ended making sure he got everything I was saying. It was so crucially important that he did.

''Yea, okay'' He smiled, wiping away the tears from his eyes with me. We never really cried in front of anyone else and it had been long overdue.

''No problem, c'mere'' I said standing up, and hugging him in my arms.

''K uh I'm gonna go play some video games or something'' He pulled back retreating from my room.

I chuckled shaking my head. That boy was going to be a heart killing ladies' man. Sighing deeply, I sat back on my new bed, pushing my luggage aside, reaching for my phone. I had three missed calls along with five messages from April. Was this bitch thirsty or…

Clicking on the voicemail from her I placed the phone to my ear wondering if she was having a guy dilemma like the time she slept with that new kid Luca, or the time when she thought her grandma wouldn't wake up. Both serious, one just a tad bit more important. Clearly.

The moment I heard her voice was the moment I began feeling what she was feeling. Alone. Sadness...  
As she was trying to talk through her sobs I was already planning on booking a ticket to New York for her.

_Hey Bon, it's me… uhh, I just wanted to see or uhh hear from you, see how things are going. Well I miss you and hopefully I get to come down and see you soon you know? Tell Noah I said hi by the way…Oh and, uhh, granny died this morning, usually I'd have someone to talk to about it but you aren't here so just call me back when you get this okay?_

* * *

**A/N: Bamon will be coming really soon, I've been thinking of so many ways of how they should meet for the longest time! Anyway, R&R awaaaay**


	3. Chapter 3

**''My Pleasure''**

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

**Playlist: Paperdoll: John Mayer**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!

**A/N: I'll be introducing some characters from the show, but not the way you think they may be, lol this will be fun.**

* * *

Pointless, an absolutely pointless unimaginable sad excuse for a man. The poor guy was being walked all over by this heffa and he was still trailing behind her ass for some attention. Let me tell you something. If a woman has to demand to be treated like a queen, give you notes or morph in to some total bitch just to grab a man's interest, well buddy… it's time to pack up that non existing ego and board your ass home.

I've been sitting here in this same exact spot for about an hour and a half watching some chick prance around in the store looking for what seemed to be the most perfect cocktail dress. She yelled a couple of times for her supposed ''boyfriend'' to pick up the paste and get her another size, let's just say he was her bitch for the evening, shall we?

I look around the boutique, wondering how I even made it through the front door, with all of this fancy shmantsy clothing making a run for my wardrobe. I mean damn there were at least three levels, and every employee were either blonde, brunette or black-haired and looked like they just stepped off a teen magazine cover then hit up Lasenza. I just don't think I could come close to compare with them.

Anyway, so I'm sitting here trying to get a job at this high end boutique, waiting in this open room for an interview and this straight up fine handsome man calls me in for my turn and I almost trip on the fucking heels that I may have _borrowed_ from Shelly… So I get myself together, curse at my recently nibble nails, and follow him in to another, for a lack of better words…ginormous room.

From his short spiky brown hair to his small soft –looking lips, to his slim broad shoulders, he wasn't the tallest or some Greek God, but damn was he a looker.

''So I'm going to need your resume please miss…?''

''Bennett. Well that's my last name, but my first name is Bonnie'' I stumbled nervously, making myself breath in and out deeply. I couldn't mess this up. I needed a job and fast.

He chuckled, staring up and down at my classy-vintage cream crop top and high-wasted denim jeans. ''You have quite an interesting look there, I like it. It's very…modern sheek I suppose'' He summed up, an odd twinkle in his eye.

I smiled lightly, keeping my cool. ''Uh thanks Mr…?

''Fell. Logan Fell, sweetheart'' He smirked extending his hand to shake mine.

Lord mother of Jesus, was it possible to feel like you were being sucked in to some wet dream but in real life? No? Oh yea okay, I didn't think so either…

I take back my hand after realizing he was holding it just a tad bit too long, shoved it in to my pocket then proceeded to sit in the large plushy chair with my bag in hand. Lo- chuckled once again, bringing his hand up to rub his jaw before taking the cue, walking towards his over sized desk then slowly took his seat.

''So I'm going to ask some basic questions and you're going to answer them as simply and as best as you can, sound okay?'' He asked, smiling a little too much and clasping his hands a little too hard.

''Perfect! I-I mean yes, that sounds um good. Ugh, no disrespect but don't you need to write some stuff down for this interview? Or… ''.

''Me? Oh no sweetheart, I have a great photogenic and superb memory. I'm sure I can remember a pretty face and some answers to _my_ questions.''

Okay, now this man was getting a little too comfortable with calling me these pathetic pet names and his lack of professionalism was slowly unraveling… plus he looked like he was nearly hitting thirty. I'm **only** seventeen. Did he not get my voice mail? I could hear the police sirens already. Not my cup of chai tea thank-you very much.

''Well on that note, I think I'm ready sir''

''Okay sweetheart, so, why do you want to work at _Fever Boutique_?'' He winked at me.

''O-k-a-y, well I feel that I could be a great addition to your company, and could definitely bring great skills to ensure that the working environment will be safe and friendly for other employees and customers. As well I could help make the working conditions both comfortable, pleasing and also bring great leadership skills for others if they ever need a helping hand or a break to just breath and gather themselves. Or someone to take control in harsh/difficult situations as I believe I am great at problem solving. I can work without losing the essential need for positivity in a healthy workplace, therefor ensuring acceptable customer service for your company.

Damn I'm good.

''Wonderful…'' He responded, clearly impressed. We didn't even scratch the surface of the interview till he got up, walked over to his mahogany shelves and pulled out a magazine before bringing to back to his seat and placing it in front of me.

''Umm, may I ask what this is?''

''It's the new issue of _RAID _Magazine, and I want you to tell me which family owns this international top selling designer line, go ahead, read it'' He motioned his hands for me to open it.

It didn't take a genius to know who owned the line. This Italian family had bags and bags of money made from this line and no one could even try to touch them. They were the kings of fashion. The people you looked up to for fashion advice, the people you bowed down to whenever they walked in to a room. If this were fantasy, their skin would be bleeding thousand dollar bills. There was no denying they had years and years of family scandals in the press but they still managed to cover up all the bullshit by donating money to charity and making trips to third world countries for research while helping to build homes. They were more popular than the Kardashians and they didn't even have a hit reality tv show.

''That's easy, the Salvatores'.'' I shrugged my shoulders tossing the magazine back at him.

''Right. And darling, that's the reason why we need our corporation just as big as them or even bigger in order to beat them out of the league''. He whispered sitting back in to his chair comfortably.

''Wait, but that's basically impossible, I mean, they've been around since even before I was born and I know their line has skyrocketed. To bring them down or even make a dent you would legit need a freakin spy to break in to their office and steal their designs and put em on E-bay. Sad thing is? It would only then, result in to the poor guy parading around foolishly like some low class idiot because he didn't know that he got his filthy hands on some mock designs. Just like that Russian guy try to do back in 02, not to mention they have more than like a hundred offices running worldwide, and they don't leave their art just laying around for anyone to stumble upon '' I laughed, instantly apologizing for my outburst.

'Spunk. I like that. And darling that's the point'' He smirked devilishly.

''Umm _sir, _are you implying that I sneak in to their office here in New York and steal their designs for you? I mean, **if** that were humanly possible. I mean I'd get arrested, I don't think...''

Was this guy serious? No really what the fuck did he smoke this morning.

As if a shift in the universe occurred he sat right back up, shaking his head, forcing out what seemed to be a rehearsed laugh. ''No no! Of course not! I was just testing you love'' His jaw ticked.

''Uh yea, okay well uh-''

''Well that seems to be the end of our time, so are you willing to work full time every day from 8 to… **closing**?'' His gaze darkened the corner of his mouth lifting.

Well boom-shaka-laka this guy was a creep, and this was a sign from the heavens to jump the hell out of here and never turn back. Judging by the looks of his disgusting winks and sweaty palms, I think he was trying to imply something sexual. Yea, so not going along with this charade.

''Uh no sorry I can't, but I appreciate you giving me the time for this uh informative interview, sorry I wasted your time sir'' I hurried, grabbing my purse and fast walking towards the front door. He suddenly blocked my escape, sticking out his hand to me for the second time that day.

''Call me Logan sweetie, I feel like you'll be back again soon'' He smirked, biting his lip.

Instead of letting him eye rape me for the millionth time, I stormed out of the room as fast as a could swearing never to set foot in that store again, even if Brad Pitt wanted to magically have sex with me. Well…

* * *

After talking to April on the phone for what seemed like hours the other night, I promised her that some way somehow we'd see each other again really soon. She was going away to Texas to visit family for the summer so there was no telling how it would work considering we'd both probably be in school once she went back to Mystic falls. Since she was a year older than me she was going to attend Whitmore College in the New Year. Hopefully by then I'd be settling on campus or moving in to a new place. God willing. If I had to endure another moment with Shelly breathing fire down my back, it would be war. Physically.

After the horrible interview I headed home with a bag of take-out in hand, knowing how much Noah loved to eat it the day after for lunch. I opened the door, wondering if he were sleeping already, considering it was almost ten, he would have usually been in bed by now, but I seemed to have interrupted some kind of... party.

Music was blasting in the background, and people dressed all in work suits and skirts were prancing around tipsy with flutes of champagne in hand. Some looked at me as if thinking I were a part of the catering business and some just went on with bobbing their heads to music. I mean the townhouse wasn't completely small but it wasn't any Micheal Jackson mansion either. Like really, what the fuck was going on?

As I finally pushed through the crowds of random people, I finally made my way in to the kitchen where there seemed to be a whole new slew of people just chatting it up, but what threw me off the most was the despair in Noah's face, and another crowd of people hovering over Shelly and this tall Santa Klaus looking man.

''Shelly'' I yelled over the crowd.

She didn't hear me so I decided to use my _big- girl_ voice instead.

''**Shelly!'' **

The blonde bitch spun around instantly, her blue eyes widening in shock, she ran over to me throwing her arms around me, hugging me so tight I thought I was going to choke. This was the usual attitude she had around me when her friends or'' humans'' for that matter were around. She knew she was evil to me but she _always_ had to put on a show. Mhm wonderful.

''Bonnie darling! How are you! Everyone this is my step-daughter Bonnie, isn't she gorgeous?!'' She faked fawned over me, gushing purposely as people grinned and admired me. What the hell was I, an animal at the zoo? Lord.

''She's beautiful, I mean look at those green eyes!'' A woman in a cute grey suit screamed, nodding with others.

''I love your outfit hun!'' A man in the most tightly fitting pants I had **ever** seen yelled pointing at me.

A couple more people came to touch my hair, saying how thick and silky it was, and before I could move away someone asked how it was possible for black girls to have such long hair. I stared them down for a couple of seconds before they got the cue and got to steppin. I rolled my eyes and thought of how extra everyone was being. It wasn't even that long, it touched the mid of my back. Okay maybe it was a little long, but how racist! Whatever, I'm over it.

I was appreciative of the compliments I was, don't get me wrong. And I honestly don't think I'm the ugliest thing on the planet, as a matter of fact I knew I had it going on a bit but it didn't mean I felt comfortable with people voicing it in my face…in front of a dozen other people. Sheesh.

''Well Bonnie, I have some wonderful news love'', she stuffed a fluke of champagne in my hand.

''Oh she's a responsible drinker no worries!'' She added.

''What is it Shelly I just want to go to bed, I have more job searches tomorrow'' I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

''Hey, you're only seventeen right? Well I have some places I could give you where you could work Hun, here take my card, email or call us anytime'' An older woman dressed all in red jabbed in, placing a card in my hand, along a couple others from people around her.

''Uh thanks, anyway umm, Shelly what news?'' I asked distracted as I saw Noah beginning to disappear up the stairs.

''Bonnie, I'm so glad you're here on time for this'' She squealed, pulling Santa Klaus beside her.

I stared up at the man in an old, rusty-checkered black and brown suit. I was about to burst out in laughter before her next words hit me like gun shots.

''This is Truman, and he proposed to me, say hello to your new step-father!''

* * *

**A/N: lol hmmm what will happen next? Will Bonnie be happy for her? For them? And what do you think is up with Logan Fell? And why wasn't Noah apart of the big engagement party? Stay tuned… Bamon is near...**


	4. Chapter 4

**''First Time''**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Tours: Tough Lately**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: And now! Bamon!**

* * *

_''This is Truman, and he proposed to me, say hello to your new step-father!''_

I was never the one to run from my problems, I mean at the end of the day I had to face them so why not just face them head on and get it over with? But the sad thing was, I couldn't face this. Shelly never had a heart but I knew she loved my dad with every fiber of her being, every time his name was mentioned she would go silent for a couple of seconds before diverting the subject with a new topic. So how could she even think about marrying so soon? It's only been a year and a half, I mean wouldn't you have to get to know someone for longer than a couple of months? How did she even meet this guy? How have I only heard of him now?!

I begin to hyperventilate, spinning around, pushing through the crowd of high class, plastic-faced strangers, speed-walking for the front door, anxious for my only escape. I ignore the bitch calling out for me and even the caterers voicing their concern for me as I force a sad smile and dash out the door in to the night.

I walk and walk not really sure how to get to the nearest coffee shop, but decided to just follow the beautiful lights of New York. In that moment, I didn't think about my deceased father or my obnoxious sexually confused step-mother, but I thought about the air…the mesmerizing cool night air, and the crowds of people walking by attempting to get to whatever destination they were heading for.

Cursing at my growling stomach realizing I left the Chinese take-out at home, I decide to stop at a small Italian pizza eatery just a couple of blocks down from the Starbucks Noah forced me in to the night before. Dipping in to my pocket for my phone I immediately dial Noah's number, feeling guilty for not getting him and bringing him with me. Lord knows he needed to get out of that house just as much as I did.

**''What'' Noah answered, his voice distant.**

**''It's me, Bon, **

**''I know. We got caller ID for a reason…''**

**''Sorry I left you; I just had to get out of there. I..I..**

**''Yea I know, don't worry I'm a big boy, I'll be fine''**

**Sensing resentment from him, I decided to divert the issue.**

**''So tomorrow, wanna help me apply for some jobs? I'll take you out for breakfast, then we can go bowling…?'' I smile as I bribe the fuck out of him.**

**Silence.**

**''Starbucks, and that new scary movie with Zoe Saldana, take it or leave it'' He challenged.**

**''Wow asshole, you know how much I hate scary movies! Ugh fine deal'' I roll my eyes, giggling at his trick.**

**''But I know how much you love Zoe Saldana, so suck it up doll'' **

**''Ha ha very funny, alright whatever tomorrow it is, no sleeping in, we're waking up at ten, kapeesh?''**

**Noah sighed, groaning. He loved to sleep in till at least one in the afternoon and I for one wasn't going to let him get use to wasting every day in New York just to get a couple extra Z's.**

**''Yes sergeant. Goodnight sergeant''**

**''You aren't funny'' I laugh defeated the whole purpose of my statement.**

**''Hey Bon…''**

**''Yea?''**

**''Do you think she misses dad anymore?" **

**I pause not wanting to go any deeper.**

**"We'll talk tomorrow okay? I promise…night buddy"**

**"Later sis" He hung up, leaving me to ponder my thoughts.**

I walk in to the small restaurant slash café, seating myself near the back corner of the room with enough isolation to check my calls in private and just to think, eat and breathe in peace. The plush pillows and ambiance of the whole place was just so comforting, I think this will definitely be my new hide out for when shit gets tough.

I decided not to even go through the menu considering Italian food was by far my favourite food in the existence of food, next to Chinese then Jamaican food and I knew they would have what I wanted, so I waited till the waiter got to my table before I went up to the mini latte bar to order my favourite hot drink.

''Hi, can I have umm a large white hot chocolate with three creams, whip cream on the top and a drizzle of caramel? I asked the older woman with purple hair and two lip piercings.

''Coming right up Hun'' She replied, turning around beginning to create my yummy piece of art.

''Miss, your bruschetta and Fusilli pasta will be ready in a couple of minutes, I'll just place it on your table'' The older man winked politely.

''Oh thanks so much I'll be right there'' I replied turning back to see that my hot chocolate was finally finished.

''Thanks, how much is it?''

''Five twenty-eight darling''

''Oh wow, that's more than a happy meal where I'm from'' I giggled, digging in my pocket for a couple of quarters.

''Something tells me you aren't from around her love, you'll get used to it, don't worry, and it's absolutely delicious, my daughter gets this every time!'' The woman gushed.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I notice a small group of men decked out in Armani suits and expensive leather shoes enter the restaurant together. I rubbed my eyes cursing at my cheap contacts which I could hardly even see in. I take a second glance up at the group of five and…damn they were all so...so… beautiful! It looked like they all had just stepped off a vogue magazine! I mean they even looked a bit familiar especially the one with the…

Sweet mother of Jesus.

The Salvatore's.

The Salvatores were in the same vicinity as me. Oh my god.

The women at the counter gasped, grunting at their presence and rolled her eyes.

''Here we go'' She exclaimed.

I found it quite difficult to tear my eyes away from the group of hot men, but I knew I never wanted to be one of "those" girls, so I went back to talking to the sweet older lady. I mean I'm in New fuckin York, there were bound to be celebrities everywhere right?

''I'm sorry did I do something wrong?'' I asked confused at her shift in mood.

''What? Oh no! Darling no, not at all! It's just them'' She pointed at the men.

I nodded, not wanting to turn back and make it obvious that I was also a bit curious to get a closer glance.

''Did something happen, particularly?'' I went on.

''Well they come here a couple times a month, and have these huge meetings here, and pay out the whole damn place so they can talk. How disrespectful! Don't they own private jets, mansions, condos where they can have a rusty meeting!?" She growled

''Oh wow, I'm uh, yea that must be irritating'' I mumbled, not sure as to what to say.

''There are kids and families here wanting to enjoy a nice meal, a nice chat and they have to come in and just demand everything, I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I like to know that my kid can come to a nice place to just study and enjoy herself without having to be kicked out just for some mob work, and there's always paparazzi following them around, well there used to be a lot, not as much anymore I guess…but my point still stands".

"Mob work?'' I asked even more curious than I was before. I sat down on one of the high stools, engaging in what seemed to be like gossip.

''Well hun, rumour has it that their famous great great great times a billion Italian fashion-designer grandmother married an Italian mobster and well let's just say the legacy has been passed down from generation to generation to…

''Excuse me'' A voice interrupted.

I was about move aside to let the stranger order but froze instantly, my nerves spiking.

''Yesss, what would you like sir'' The older women whose name tag read Mary asked professionally without attitude.

''Can my friends and have some espresso's please, five to be exact, and one of them with caramel flavouring? Just put in on my brother's monthly tab" He smirked.

From the quick sly glance I caught his perfect face in one look taking in his perfectly structured face, his chiselled jaw, soft-looking pale clear skin, and his muscular yet lean build. His jet black locks made me want to run my fingers through it for crying out loud! There wasn't anything out of place I could even point out. He looked like some Greek god. His fingers were elegant yet masculine, his dark eye brows complimenting his eyes, and that smirk; That condescending, attractive, alluring smirk, forcing me to gaze on his lips. His cute pink-ish lips, so soft I could just-

'' Coming. Right. Up.'' Mary responded dryly, her eyes darting towards the man then to me almost like she was trying to say, _Run child! Run and don't you ever look back!_

Too bad I had a hard time reading minds.

The older man stood there with his fine handsome self-typing away on his phone cursing before his eyes landed on me. I wanted to look away, I really did but I couldn't. There was something about his eyes, his intense light blue eyes grabbing on to me like a hook, it made me want to indulge in them forever. I never knew I was this observant as I analyzed the dark-blue rim around the iris of his eyes, gazing at the even mix of pale blue and white rays in his orbs. They were just so mesmerizing.

_Breathtaking._

I stared, and then he stared back. It was like he was gazing in to my soul, reading every story I had yet to tell. I bit my lip and I swear on my father's **life**, I heard him growl, but maybe it was just my hormones messing with me.

''Damon. Damon Salvatore'' He said, his voice deep, very husky, and sultry like velvet.

Of course I knew who he was and I'm pretty sure he knew that **I **knew who he was but he held out his hand anyway, waiting for me to shake it, but was rudely interrupted as my waiter had placed himself in-between the small space Damon and I occupied. He stared down at me and smiled before handing me the dessert menu.

"Miss, your food is ready, so I brought you some choices if you have a sweet tooth'' He chuckled after I had thanked him, moving to turn and see where I was looking at instantly freezing in place.

"Mr. Salvatore! I-I sorry to disturb you...uh were you both talking?" The man stumbled on his words, fear stitching across his face.

Why was the guy so scared of him? I mean star-struck yea, he was one of the Salvatore's, but I didn't think they were assholes, well then again I've only seen them on magazine and tabloids, so who was I to assume they were friendly.

"No no it's fine, uh he was just ordering his drink, thanks for getting my food uhh I'm gonna go back to my table" I tried to cover for him.

"Leave" Damon demanded my waiter, frowning as he watched him speed walk down the hall and in to the kitchen.

"Sorry, don't be mad at him he was just reminding me" I raised my eye brow, wondering why this man was being so dismissive.

"No no, I'm not, I apologize for being rude, and may I ask what your name is?" He asked looking me up and down making me feel naked.

"Uh it's Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett, and my food's getting cold, so I better get to it" I smiled shyly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Would you like some company?" He asked, never taking his eyes away from mine, like he was demanding for my absolute undivided attention.

My heart raced, my hands clenching getting all sweaty and clammy. There was no way this would turn in to some twilight scene where Edward would sit and watch Bella eat her pasta while he sat and dissected everything about her minute after minute. I didn't even **know** who he really was, he was a stranger. Celebrity or not, he was stranger. A very hot, and handsome stranger…

"If you change your mind let me know, oh and nice outfit" He winked at me grabbing the tray of coffees in one hand and walking with swagger to the rest of the Italian model-look-a likes. I swear one of the other men was his brother, Stefan. I could tell by his dark brown hair and grey eyes from that Vogue commercial he did two years ago. He wasn't a bad sight to look at either.

"Hun, don't even think about it. They're all trouble sweet heart… especially that one. Damon. You seem like a good girl dumpling, but he is New York's number one bachelor, with a different girl almost every week, wouldn't want to see you getting all caught up in that now.

''No yea you're right, I'm just shocked that he even talked to me that's all'' I shook my head chuckling.

"They always tend to be easy on the eyes till you get to know the beast inside" Mary sighed.

"Oh, yea I understand. I hope I didn't cause you to bring up a bad memory"

"No sweetheart it's not your fault, you know what, I'm just being emotional, enjoy your meal and get home quickly, it's getting late" She smiled handing me some tissue. " I'm sure Damon wouldn't mind that you stay here considering everyone else has cleared out, so I'll get off shit when you leave hunny, just in case".

"Thanks so much Mary, my names Bonnie by the way"

"Nice to meet you Bonnie!"

I chuckled as I sipped on my hot chocolate, heading towards my table. I sit down placing my bag on my chair and dug in to my meal as I texted my old friends from back home.

As I was finishing up I had this odd feeling like someone was watching me. Sad thing is I've always felt like this before. There's never been a moment where I felt like someone wasn't snickering behind my back or observing something they didn't like about me. I never was an outcast at school but people could be mean whether you were the most liked person in the world or not.

Fuck it I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly brought my head up from drinking the rest of my beverage only to come in eye contact with **him**. This man was doing a number on me. For the second time that night I couldn't look away, and quite frankly, Mary was right, there was no way I'd get myself caught up with some mobster family, despite their rich fortune and celebrity status. I wasn't looking for a one night stand and I'm sure he wasn't looking for some kind of long lasting relationship.

I gulped watching as he rubbed his chin with his hand, waiting for me to divert first, and so I did. I got up, tucked my chair in, said my last goodbye's to Mary and walked past the table he sat at, but before I could even make it out of the door, a soft hand grabbed on to mine causing me to spin around.

"Hey wait" Damon said as he towered over my five six frame.

"Hi"

"Hi" He responded back.

"D-Did you want something?" I continued smiling nervously, pulling my hand back in to my jacket pocket.

"You left your phone Bonnie"

Blood drained through my face as I embarrassedly took the device from his hand.

"Holy fuck, thank you so much, oh my god that means a lot, thanks" I exclaimed bringing it to my heart.

He chuckled, staring down at me, trying to figure me out.

"Don't really have the money to buy a new one, so this baby is my one and only" I explained as he nodded his head.

"Well then, I'm glad I've done a good deed, I think you owe me something"

"Excuse me?"

"Come to my yacht party next Thursday night, I'll have your name on the V.I.P list, see you there" He finished turning back towards his table.

"Oh and take the taxi outside, it's dangerous at night sometimes" He stood waiting for me to go through the doors and in to the taxi.

"I can walk it back home, but thanks anyway-

Suddenly I saw the rest of the boys at his table tense up after rejecting his offer. Damon clenched his jaw, darting his eyes at Mary, who panicked and strutted up to me with her jacket and purse in hand.

"Hey why don't I take the taxi with you and I'll see it that you make it home safely?" She smiled tightly her eyes pleading.

I didn't really understand what the hell was happening to be honest but I felt like it was in Mary's best interest that I agree. I mean it was almost one in the morning anyway so it couldn't hurt, plus my feet were killing me.

"Yea sure, why not, let me just use the washroom and I'll meet you outside in a minute?"

"Wonderful! Alright I'll go wait"

I waited till I saw Mary enter the taxi and turned my heel heading to the Salvatore's table.

A large man came out of nowhere blocking my view of the hallway, crossing his arms across his chest like some body guard. Not only that but I then saw a whole crowd of men in expensive suits walking in to the cafe. Through the back doors, side doors and front.

What the actual fuck was going on.

"Umm hi excuse me I need to talk Damon Salvatore please?"

"He's busy at the moment ma'am, he said if you were to come back that I ask you to get in the taxi" He responded avoided my face.

"What the hell!? I don't even know him, and he's-

''What seems to be the problem here Romae?'' Damon's brother Stefan appeared out of nowhere.

"I just wanna know why it seems like I'm being forced to take direction from someone I don't know, that's all, I don't want any trouble okay?"

"Bonnie right? Yes my brother has an eye on you, he's always like this, I mean wouldn't you like to know that you're friend was getting home safely instead of walking at the wee hours in the morning all alone?"

"Fuck this shit" I mumbled under my breath, deciding to just call it a night. It's not like I was ever going to see them again or converse over a cup of damn whisky.

Walking out of the restaurant I knock on the taxi window, smiling as Mary opened the door and let me in. I gave the driver my address and sighed in fatigue, grinning slightly as I listened to Mary speaking on the phone with her daughter. I turn around to make sure no one was walking behind us, when I gazed up at the café window.

And there he was, staring at me, while he was on the phone talking. A shiver ran through my spine, a little part of me hating that he walked away back towards his ''meeting''. I mean why was the guy off? And why did Mary seem so fuckin scared of him after talking so much smack?

This was New York, and I simply shouldn't allow small things like this get to me, but the weird part was, this strange encounter…I was excited by it, and I welcomed it.

Guess I knew first-hand how tempting the sweet devil could really be.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed reading it! So I really need to focus on my other stories, and this one is very dear to me also, but I write for you guys only and reviews are so important, and I don't want to have to stop because im not getting any on this one, but it may happen. If I didn't have 2 other stories to focus on then it wouldn't be a thaang, but I would just love if you guys continued supporting me! Love yall so much! Thanks a ton guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Wonders"**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: enjoy.. Bamon! Oh and please don't hate me lol ...**

* * *

One moment I was sitting at the bar ordering a non-alcoholic margarita, next I was being seductively manhandled. I promised myself I'd give the V-card up to someone who knew me for me. Someone who could see me for me, someone who I was with for at least two years, but right now that clearly wasn't the case. He pulled me in to a large bedroom filled with gold linen, and soft carpeting. Slamming me up against the wall he growled possessively as he ripped my dress a part with his bare hands. We stared at each other carefully before I pulled his face towards mine, our lips locking and bodies intertwining as we fell on to the softest bed I had ever felt in my life. It wasn't slow, neither was it romantic but there was something about the way he stared at me, like the first time we met just a week ago. I could forever get lost in those beautiful blue eyes and so right now being with him…was comforting. He noticed I was pondering a though and decided to distract me with his tongue as he pulled my lace thong aside to lick the depths of my clit, lapping, sucking, and teasing, causing me to moan in ecstasy. I shivered waiting for him to continue after the first three minutes of my pleasure but instantly opened my eyes, looked up and gazed at his manhood now escaped from the confines of his dress pants. Even if he showed up with sweats and a wife beater to his own party he still would have been the sexiest thing alive, I was certain. I gasped as he slowly entered me, his lips finding their way to my neck…

"Bon, Bon wake up, you're late for work!" My brother yelled in my ear, snapping me out of my wet dream.

I growled, moaning in the pillow I was so attractively drooling on. It has been about two weeks since I actually met with Damon Salvatore, and almost every night I either had a hot sex dream about him, or thought about his sexy chiselled jaw, his tall lean body, his dark hair… He didn't have my number and I didn't have his, so I wouldn't ever have to explain why I didn't show up to his yacht party he so nicely invited me to.

"Bon!" Noah yelled again.

"I fuckin heard you! Jesus Noah, my head is pounding!" I sulked, popping my head up from the warm sheet engulfing my body.

"It's your funeral, your friend Hayley has been ringing down the house phone for you. It's your second week at work and you've been late like three times.

"First, that bitch is not my friend, and second I've only been late by like…twenty minutes max…" I responded quickly jumping out of bed and in to the hallway washroom shutting the door behind me.

"Bon, its 8:15 and you start at 9, plus you have to take the train there so…"

"Not helping!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Or just take a taxi, that private school or camp thing you do does pay really well" My brother said, not caring that we were talking on opposite ends of the door.

"I know I know but I'm trying to save up for school, a car, a phone upgrade, your birthday, duh"

"You don't have to get me anything, you already know that, but yet you still choose to, I don't get girls, they never listen the first time"

I stopped brushing my teeth, bursting in to laughter for a good two minutes. Finally after composing myself, I slapped the door.

"You are something else I tell you. Who even told you that"

Silence

"Dad did" He giggled lightly.

I stared at myself in the mirror, taking in the soft caramel complexion of skin my dad had once said reminded him of my mother. Smiling, I stared up at the ceiling pumping my fist in the air, a signal of love we'd share when things sometimes got tough. Wiping my eyes from any tears I had, I quickly got to my daily morning routine in less than ten minutes before rushing to my room to get dressed. Once my uniform was on I ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen rolling my eyes at the step-mother.

"Noah- oh no it's you" She scrunched her face up turning her back towards me as she scrambled his eggs.

"Mom? Oh no, it's death" I replied back chuckling as she gasped.

"Rudy is coming by today around four, so be here or you're not getting your check from him" She smiled tightly.

"Why can't you just let him in, and leave the check here? You know I get off work at three and don't get back till at least four thirty" I panicked.

"I'll be…out with your new step-father so no one will be home" She shrugged keeping up with that nasty smile.

Fuckin bitch.

"Noah will be here, so…problem solved" I sighed in relief gathering my purse and a couple of granola bars from the cupboard before throwing on my shoes and beanie.

"Wrong. He's coming with me. He's going to get to know him a bit better; it's going to be great!" She spoke more to herself than to me.

"No. Don't do that to him. He doesn't want to so don't force him Stacey" I froze in my tracks, staring her down.

"He is my son, and he will get to know his stepfather, and there's nothing you can do about it" She walking towards me, placing a hand on her hip.

"He is my brother and it is way too soon for him. You're rushing this for your own pleasure and aren't even taking in considering his feelings. He doesn't like him and neither do I, so I'm asking you, don't force him".

"Since when do I take orders from an orphan" She blurted out.

"Listen, I know you still love my Dad, and you're trying to move on but that's your business. Noah is fragile. He's hardly spoken to you as it is because of what you pulled the other night. So please just…don't" I ended, holding back my tears at her particular insult.

She eyed me, and for a second, I could have sworn she was going to apologize. Just for a second. But of course I was wrong.

"Fine. But only because I want him to be happy" She flipped her blonde hair around her shoulder waiting for me to leave.

"You're unbelievable, I whispered, opening the front door, and smelling the great summer air of New York.

"Bye Bon! I'll see you later today, just text me" Noah yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I will buddy, see ya"! I stuck out my tongue giggling as he did the same.

"Morning Noah" Stacey sang.

Noah stared at her as he reached the bottom of the steps, quickly waved his hand and walked away. She sighed, her lip quivering slightly. Once she noticed I saw the cold exchange she shut the door in face.

* * *

"You're fuckin late scary spice!" My Co-worker Hailey whispered violently at me as I went through security and signed in at the main lobby.

"No shit sherlock, I was… something came up, but I'm here. Are the kids in the classroom?" I asked, walking down the hallway.

"Just a couple, still waiting on this new one to get here. Supposed to be behind in his "studies" so his mama is paying double the asking price to a little more one one one, oh fuck yes!" Hailey screamed.

"Shhh! Pretty sure we don't want these kids running home and telling their parents we're teaching them how to swear like fucking- I mean freakin sailors" I exclaimed, looking around us to make certain there weren't any parents lingering.

" It's been fuckin twenty minutes, if we don't start tutoring these brats all these rich moms and dads will have us cleaning their mansion floors with last year's Calvin Klein underwear" She diverted, patting down her wrinkly peach blouse.

I rolled my eyes, heading for the overly fancy office we shared with the manager of the private facility. I never thought tutoring kids for the summer would be such a difficult task considering all we taught them was how to write. But the fact that rich business men and women, even a couple of washed up celebrities were dropping their kids off really did make me hella nervous. I mean damn one slip and I'll be sued for carelessness.

I-I don't know what that meant.

Anyways…

"Why don't we just get started and when this kid comes, we'll get em caught up. "What's his name anyway? I asked, fixing my ponytail.

"Gabriele, and why the hell are you trying to look all done up?" She sighed, watching as I applied my lip gloss.

"Did you forget we're being paid by millionaires? I mean I can guess you understand that by that tight fitting top you got on there, and those new pair of designer jeans" I smiled tightly waiting for her to shut the fuck up.

The moment we met I got such an eerie vibe about her. Sure she was some model like, typical beautiful New-Yorker, but sometimes I can judge a book by its cover, and I definitely knew I wouldn't be receiving a greeting card from her. I tried to be civil, I tried to be friendly, but nothing worked, and she was always acting like there was a stick up her ass. But at the end of the day we were co-workers and we had to place our jobs ahead of our differences, so we slowly developed an odd friendship where we constantly insulted each other yet still had each other's backs. Hm. Guess that's how show business works.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get them started with some frigging ABC's, come when you've finished powdering your face doll" The brunette eyed me, before strolling to the classroom in her heels.

"Bitch".

* * *

There was something about this kid. There was definitely something about this kid that screamed familiarity, I just couldn't quite place my finger on it yet. He sat there alone in the back scribbling down on his notebook in frustration. I could tell he was having a hard time and well I knew how insane critical writing was, hell, still do, but regardless the kid was only eight years old and this was a gifted program for ten year olds.

Seeing that all ten of the other kids had been working well for the past half hour I walked over to Gabriele's desk, taking the seat right next to him. He looked up, and I froze. His eyes. I've seen those eyes before and there's no way they could have looked so familiar. Gabriele's were a bit darker than what I've seen, but they were still so…so…

"Hi uh…Bonnie?" His little voice perked up.

"Hey buddy, how are ya doing?" I smiled making sure I kept him comfortable.

"Alright, just…I don't really like this, my nonna usually helps me with this" He responded pushing his blonde hair out from his eyes.

"Awe, well that's why we're here to help darling, why don't you tell me what you're having trouble on?"

"Okay listen up kids, its recess time, jungle gym is outside, you know the drill, keep off the monkey bars, we're still trying to get those construction workers to lower them for you, okay? Alright great, pack away your things, and let's get to it!" Hailey winked, causing some of the young boys to blush.

I turned back to the young beautiful boy, watching as he placed his pencil in to his pencil case.

"Wanna play with me?" He asked shyly.

My heart flipped at his cuteness, and I nodded watching a small smile spread across his face.

* * *

It all happened so damn fast. One minute Gabriele and I were talking about his favourite Italian dishes, I turn to open a water bottle for another kid then he's screaming, his nose is bleeding, and he's yelling words in Italian I couldn't even begin to understand. Hayley is gathering up all the other children back in to the facility to avoid being traumatized and the manager rushes to the office to call Gabriele's parents. I quickly grab him in to my arms and rush him in to the washroom as soon as possible. I sit him up on the edge of the counter sink and apply light pressure to his nose, telling him to keep his head down. Blood covered my blue blouse, and his white shirt, but it really didn't matter. As long as he was okay, and alive.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, I know I wasn't supposed to g-go up on the monkey bars" He sniffed, instantly wrapping his arms around me. I slowly stop shaking, knowing that if I were calm he would be calm too, and hugged him back.

"Hey hey, look at me" I slightly pulled away lifting his chin. "We all make mistakes, we don't listen sometimes, but we just gotta remember that we have restrictions on things to protect you guys from getting hurt you know?" I smiled.

"Yea I know, it won't happen again, I promise" He whispered, causing me to grab another tissue for his nose, glad the bleeding had stopped.

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise" He chuckled, staring back at me.

"I know my uncle is gonna be super mad when he comes to pick me up, he can get really worried sometimes" Gabriele said, shaking his head.

"He won't be mad, he'll be a bit shaken up of course, I know I am".

"You don't know my uncle Damon, he's-

** " Where the hell is he?! Where's my nephew!?" **A voice barked from outside the door.

"Sir he's fine, he just fell, and he's okay!" I heard the manager yell.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and Damon Salvatore froze in his tracks, his nose flaring, and viens popping.

Well dang, I must have the best luck in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo, that was fun. Hope ya'll enjoyed that! R&R my loves! Thanks so much! There will probably be a couple of regular overview chapters after this one, instead of the usual Bonnie P.O.V, that way we can see what Damon is feeling inside that handsome head of his. Anyway thanks again!**


End file.
